Pretty Please with a Tomato on top?
by Naruto-is-Sasuke's
Summary: Sasuke needed to get his work done, but Naruto kept bugging him to wear that bunny costume. Things start happening after that. LEMON! NARUSASU review please :


**Hello everybody! I hope you enjoy this story! (:**

**Warnings: LEMON! **

* * *

Sasuke was sipping his coffee reluctantly in his break at home. He hated coffee, but he had to drink it so he wouldn't get a high risk of nodding off while doing his work. His paper was due in a few days, and he couldn't afford any distractio-

"SASUKE!~" His eyebrow twitched and he put his cup down just as his lover barged in.

"What, Naruto?" He asked impatiently. "I'm having my break right now." The blond's glittering eyes widened and he clasped his hands together.

"Sasuke! Please can you do me a favour?" The blond asked as he got down on his knees in front of Sasuke. The raven rolled his eyes.

"What?" Naruto's grin widened a little more and he got up; rushed outside the room, then back again, this time something in his hands. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at the bigger man.

"Sasuke! I want you to wear this … please?" The blond held the costume out and Sasuke nearly wrecked his work office in anger.

"You expect me to … wear THAT?" He asked rhetorically, pointing to the costume that consisted of bunny ears, a black one piece that only covered one's chest and their private lower parts, black fishnet stockings that went up to the thighs and black gloves that covered most of one's arms that the blond held in his hands.

"Yeah!" The blond replied enthusiastically, which earned a big blow to his head from Sasuke.

"No, Dobe."

"Come on!"

"Pervert."

"I-I'm not! I only want to see _you _in it, alright? Please, just do it?" Sasuke _almost _gave in. _Almost._

"No, usuratonkachi! Never! Don't even _try_ to convince me." Sasuke turned his chair back and started typing on his laptop, his lover suddenly forgotten. Naruto pouted and got up behind Sasuke, putting his arms around his lover's neck.

"What are you doing now?" Sasuke sighed and tried to pry the arms off him. "I'm doing work. Stop disturbing me." Naruto pouted again.

"Please? Wear it, just for two seconds? Then I'll never, ever bother you again." Sasuke rolled his eyes. When did Naruto keep _those _kind of promises?

"No." He replied and continued typing. _I need to tune him out. _He thought, and went with just declining Naruto the whole way. Sasuke knew Naruto would keep asking until he gave in, and he won't. Soon after that he couldn't hear Naruto at all and had devoted his full attention to his work.

"Please, teme?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Oh well in your case it's a tomato."

"No."

"So you'll wear it?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I won't take you out tomorrow then."

"No."

"Your answer didn't even make se-"

"No."

"So you'll do it?"

"No."

"So you _don't _want to _not _wear it?"

"No."

"Sasuke! Just do it. Please?"

"No."

Naruto pouted and stopped asking. He glared daggers into the Uchiha's head and thought of something. _I should distract Sasuke in another way, why didn't I think of that before? _He thought to himself. _I'm so smart._

He cheekily landed his hand down on Sasuke's thigh, which earned no reaction from him. Sasuke was just too concentrated. His fingers then travelled inner, inner, inner…

And that earned him another blow to his head.

"What are you doing, usuratonkachi?" Naruto looked up and saw his lover, all angry but flushed. _Flushed. _He grinned.

"If you wear it, then I'll not bother you, _ever _again! Please? Please, teme? I won't make you feel horny by running my fingers down your thigh then into-"

"Enough! … F-Fine, I'll do it." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "But just _one _look, and it's all off, and you'll _never _bother me, _ever _again, okay?" He rolled his eyes when he saw Naruto jumping around the room in triumph, then run over to him and gave sloppy kisses on his cheek.

Which earned him the third blow to the head from Sasuke.

This didn't get him down at all. In fact, it made him so happy that Sasuke had finally gave in! He got back up, unaware of the three bruises on his head, and hugged Sasuke, nuzzling his chest. Sasuke sighed again and patted Naruto's hair.

_This is going to be so embarrassing. _He thought, exasperated.

And it was.

_This is so embarrassing … _He thought as he prepared to walk out of his bathroom, having just changed into the bunny costume.

_Argh, I will kill you for this, Naruto… _He thought as he stopped himself from smashing his fist against the door he was about to open. He took a deep breath and rested his hand on the doorknob.

_Just one look… It's not like the whole world's going to see me in this ridiculous outfit. _He thought, blushing as he twisted the doorknob and stepped outside.

Naruto had been waiting, giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke in that outfit. He could almost feel himself drool just by the thought of it.

The door creaking open interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head …

And saw the sexiest thing on earth.

Sasuke, his beloved Sasuke, wearing that outfit and had did as he asked. Sasuke looked even better than he had imagined. And to top it all off, he looked so meek with that huge blush on his face.

It gave him a huge nosebleed.

Sasuke was so embarrassed that he had completely forgotten that Naruto only needed one look. He stood there and tried to cover himself as much as possible, the blush colouring his cheeks perfectly as he refused to look Naruto in the eye.

The blond recovered from his nosebleed and rushed over to hug Sasuke tightly, shocking him.

"W-What are you doing, baka?" His eyes widened in shock and his hands automatically travelled up to the taller man's chest. The blond was blushing and he tightened his hold on his lover. Sasuke couldn't tell what he was thinking because he had his blond bangs covering his face.

"Y-Y-You just look so … it turns me on, Sasuke…" Naruto brought his eyes up until he was looking into Sasuke's deeply and intensely. "Can we _do it?_"

That earned a blow to his face that sent him flying across the room.

"I'm changing back!" He turned around and started stomping back into the bathroom, but was caught by Naruto, which was weird, considering he was on the other side of the room a mere second ago.

"Please don't, Sasuke… I'll never get to see you in this again … (probably not) Let me stare at you for a few more moments…" This made Sasuke sigh and turn back.

"Fine. But for one minute. I'm counting." Immediately Naruto got up and just stared at the raven up and down. He would never get enough of looking at Sasuke like that. He was just too delicious. It took him a while, but his eye caught something, and he grinned.

Getting up, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he attempted to push Naruto away, but failed.

"W-What now?" He was about to turn away and avoid the blond's eyes, but Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to turn his way.

"Y-Y-You're hard, Sasuke." Naruto's cheeks were flushed slightly. Sasuke was about to hit him again, but this time the blond dodged.

"I-I am not!" The raven denied, and gasped when he felt someone's hand touch his crotch.

"Yes you are teme! You're getting hard just because I was looking at you!" Naruto was getting happier and happier. Things were turning out his way today. He rubbed Sasuke's crotch with his hand, earning moans from the smaller man.

"Aah … No, I was- … s-stop, dobe …" He panted and gripped Naruto tightly. "I … have …aah, work … to do."

"Work can wait until tomorrow … You know you want it…" Naruto whispered and kissed Sasuke. Soon their tongues battled but this time Naruto let Sasuke win.

Pulling away, Naruto pushed his lover up against a wall and latched onto the pale neck with his mouth. He sucked and ran his tongue along the pale skin, eliciting a moan from Sasuke, his hands gripping Naruto's shirt.

"Aah … usu-usu … dobe, stop it … I-ah … I have work …" The blond ignored him and continued sucking.

"Sasuke … how can you tell me to stop when you're hard over here?" Naruto grinned and started grinding into him, making him squeak.

"Aah … B-Baka …" He moaned, and took off Naruto's shirt. The blond quickly took off all his lover's on piece costume and turned him around.

"W-What are you –' Sasuke was stopped when he felt a finger enter him. His breath hitched for a moment and then he moaned. Naruto took that as a sign and inserted another finger. The raven gasped and put his hands against the wall, cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted. The blond inserted a third one which earned a blow to his head.

"What was that for, teme?" Naruto growled, rubbing his head. The raven glared at him.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Sasuke rubbed his back. "You just don't know how to do it, do you?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm prepping myself."

Naruto gaped.

Sasuke prepping … _himself?_

_Himself?_

_Himself?_

It took him a moment to register what his lover said, and then he continued gaping as he watched Sasuke.

The raven bit his lip, then slipped his fingers in his warm mouth, making sure all three fingers were wet before slipping one in his entrance, leaning his other hand against the wall. The raven panted, his forehead resting on the wall as pink coloured his cheeks. Sweat glistened over his pale body as he continued to let his fingers fuck him. His fingers that wore those long gloves. His thighs still wearing those fishnet stockings and those bunny ears moving around as he slipped his fingers in and out of his entrance.

The scene made Naruto nosebleed all over again.

Before Sasuke finished, the blond already couldn't take it anymore.

He jumped behind his lover and took the fingers off him.

"Wh-What are you-" Sasuke was cut off when lips smashed against his in a passionate kiss. Naruto licked his raven's bottom lip and trailed his hands through Sasuke's hair, one of Sasuke's sensitive spots, and made him moan. He gained entrance to Sasuke's wet cavern and began exploring with his tongue. Soon he made use of his hands and then began tweaking his lover's nipples, running his hands through them and then pinching them.

They pulled away and Sasuke was turned back again, his face facing the wall. The blond took off his pants and readied his erection at Sasuke's entrance. In one swift move he pushed in, making Sasuke cry out.

The raven would've hit his lover in the head if they hadn't done it in this position, but now he couldn't. He growled under his breath.

Naruto leaned in until he was next to Sasuke's ear.

"I'll make you pay for hitting me so much today." A smirk lit his lips as he whispered huskily against his lover's ear. Sasuke's eyes widened as the blond started thrusting into him.

He scratched the wall, the wallpaper coming off in shreds. Sasuke moaned every time the blond thrust into him. It was when Naruto hit a spot in the raven that made him cry out in pleasure, his knees giving in under him if not for his lover holding his pale hips.

"D-D-Do it again!" He cried, and gritted his teeth, immediately regretting what he said.

"Oh? I thought you needed to do work." Naruto grinned and aimed at the spot he hit before. The raven realised. _Work! _He started struggling.

"Let me go, dobe!" He was stopped when a strong hand took both his wrists and tied it behind his back with one of his cardigans.

"Knew you'd run away." Naruto started thrusting again. Sasuke moaned as he continuously smashed the wall lightly with his fist, unable to contain the pleasure he was feeling, suddenly forgetting his work.

Naruto reached into Sasuke's thigh and started pumping him with his hand while he continued thrusting. The raven gasped in pleasure and bucked into the blond's hand.

"I-I-I'm cumming …" Sasuke moaned. With a few more thrusts from the blond, he came in Naruto's hand, crying out his lover's name. Naruto felt Sasuke's walls tightening around him and immediately came afterwards, moaning out Sasuke's name. They collapsed in a heap on Sasuke's work office.

The raven was so tired, and he looked sideways at his lover. Naruto was licking Sasuke's cum off his hand, which earned a blow to his head.

"What are you doing?" The raven asked, blushing. This made the blond grin and he reached out to grab his uke's, linking their fingers.

"You were so beautiful in that costume." He whispered sincerely, making the raven blush, and playfully slap his lover lightly.

"Go to sleep now." He gave a quick peck to Naruto's lips and turned over. Naruto laughed and scooted over, putting his arms around his lover.

"I lub you 'Suke-chan." He said before snoring. Sasuke rolled his eyes and secretly smiled to himself, closing his eyes.

He knew he was forgetting something, but he forgot what.

* * *

Sasuke growled and continued typing. Damn Naruto! He made him forget work! Now he had to do double. He didn't want his paper handed in later.

And his butt hurt. All because of that dobe.

He growled again, frustrated, and continued typing, when he heard it.

"SASUKE!~" He sighed and glared daggers at his lover.

"What now?" He continued typing.

"CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOUR, TEME?" Naruto asked, holding up something.

"Oh no … " This time, it was a maid's costume, with frills everywhere.

"You know what I'm going to say-"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please my little uke?" That earned him a huge blow to his head by Sasuke. He got up immediately.

"Please teme?"

Sasuke sighed. History was repeating itself.

* * *

Review please! (:


End file.
